


Мнемограмма безумия

by Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 2 Mini G-PG13 [4]
Category: Sector General - James White
Genre: Humor, Other, Psychology, Slash, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: «У вас проблемы с Приликлой?» «Нет! Нет», — вздрогнул Конвей, едва глядя на психолога. «Значит, есть», — сухо констатировал О’Мара.





	Мнемограмма безумия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tape Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34808) by [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres). 



О’Мара спокойно ждал, пока Конвей закроет дверь кабинета и сядет. Двигался доктор Конвей медленно, что наводило на мысль о тщательно подавляемых, клинически выраженных симптомах беспокойства. О’Мара решил из вежливости пока не заострять на этом внимания, если Конвею медлительность как-то помогает справиться со своим состоянием, или пока О’Мара не убедится сам, что это действительно ему помогает. Но по ходу беседы ему все равно придется расстроить доктора Конвея и докопаться до причины.

Конвей молчал. О’Мара дал ему ровно три секунды, чтобы собраться, и начал разговор сам.

— Вы сказали, что у вас проблема с одной из мнемограмм. 

— Ах. Да, — произнес Конвей тихо. И замолчал. 

После еще трех секунд, в течение которых Конвей рассматривал свои ногти, О’Мара продолжил: 

— С какой же, черт побери?

— С, э-э, — Конвей облизнул губы, — цинруссианской. И опять замолчал.

Конечно, речь о последней мнемограмме, которую получил Конвей — вряд ли он стал бы жаловаться на что-то, проросшее быльем. И все же О’Мара не предвидел проблем с цинруссианской мнемограммой для Конвея, и эта непредвиденность раздражала его. Конвей прекрасно ладил с Приликлой, настоящим цинруссианцем из плоти и крови — из плоти и гемолимфы, если точнее. 

— У вас проблемы с Приликлой? 

— Нет! Нет, — вздрогнул Конвей, едва глядя на О’Мару. 

— Значит, есть, — сухо констатировал О’Мара. 

— Виноват не Приликла, а я, — поспешил ответить Конвей. — Только я, конечно, не могу это скрыть, Приликла чует все, что я чувствую... 

Он замолчал, бросил еще один сконфуженный взгляд на О’Мару и опять уставился на свои напряженные руки.

В истории Конвея что-то не складывалось — как будто он не хотел по-настоящему скрыть свои чувства, по крайней мере, от самого Приликлы. Зато был полон решимости скрыть их от О’Мары, несмотря на то, что сам попросил помощи. О’Мара повел головой из стороны в сторону. Потом подпер ее кулаками, чтобы сымитировать скуку. По всей видимости, сдержанность Конвея указывала на проблему сексуального характера, так что лучше всего было отнестись ко всему, как к чему-то обыденному; пристальное внимание только все ухудшит. 

— Вас привлекает доктор Приликла? — спросил О’Мара, притворно зевая. 

— Нет! — опять ответил Конвей. 

О’Мара поспешил уверить его:

— Я все прекрасно понимаю. 

— Понимаете? Вы тоже находите Приликлу привлекательным? — с подозрением поинтересовался Конвей. 

— Нет, но у меня нет мнемограммы его вида, — ответил О’Мара, — это обычный побочный эффект мнемограммы, хотя один из тех, о которых доктора предпочитают не говорить. Намного легче жаловаться на то, что все твои личности хотят салата, хотя сам ты мясоед, чем беседовать о конфликтах иного рода, которые могут возникнуть.

Вот. Сравнение с более прозаичными потребностями должно было помочь.

— Знаю, — раздраженно ответил Конвей, — со мной это уже случалось. 

— В самом деле? — О’Мара позволил себе слегка заинтересоваться сальной сплетней, раз Конвей говорил уже более или менее нормально. 

— С делегацией мельфианинов, — объяснил Питер. — Там была одна особь с роскошной расцветкой панциря — это было совершенно нелепо, но я не мог перестать на нее смотреть.

— Тогда вы не попросили помощи, — О’Мара осторожно пробовал почву дальше.

Конвей опять погрузился в задумчивое молчание, предоставляя О’Маре самому докопаться до проблемы по намекам, которые он ему уже дал.

— Потому что мельфиане были только гостями, в то время как Приликла находится тут на постоянной основе? — предложил О’Мара. — Вы беспокоитесь, что это скажется на ваших профессиональных отношениях в дальнейшем?

— Не совсем, — Конвей потер шею сзади. О’Мара посмотрел, как он пытается справиться со стрессом, и подождал ответ обычные три секунды. — С мельфианами была... граница, — сбивчиво начал Конвей. О’Мара позволил ему продолжить. — Одна часть меня была вверх тормашками, но другая всегда сознавала, что это глупость. С Приликлой все не так. Я не знаю, почему это не так, и я боюсь, что оно не исчезнет, когда я вылечу пациента и смогу стереть мнемограмму. 

Любопытно. Взаимодействие личностей? Проблеск понимания мелькнул в уме. Чтобы дать время этому проблеску все озарить, О’Мара обратился за ненужными уточнениями:

— Сексуальное влечение к Приликле принадлежит вашей личности?

— Не столько сексуальное, сколько... романтическое. Не то чтобы я в самом деле считал ее физически привлекательной; наоборот, я не знаю, что я мог бы с ней сделать, не превратив при этом в лепешку. Но я хочу... я хочу быть ближе к ней. 

О’Мара гадал, заметил ли Конвей, что оговорился. 

— Доктор Приликла — мужского пола, — указал он. 

— Доктор Приликла — ГЛНО, так что не вижу разницы, — отрезал Конвей. 

— Вы только что сказали «она», — ответил О’Мара, — как и про мельфианина. Так? 

— Я не помню, — растерялся Конвей, — думаю, мне легче принять влечение, если объект женского пола. Приликла, во всяком случае, достаточно хрупкий. 

О’Мара подавил вздох. Конвей и раньше проявлял подобную мизогинию, правда, только к представителям собственного вида. О’Мара надеялся, что это не превратится в какую-нибудь вывернутую наизнанку форму ксенофобии против любых видов, что имели черты, которые Конвей определял как «женские». Жаль будет потерять Питера из-за внутривидовых проблем. За этим надо проследить. 

Сейчас же надо было решить конкретную проблему, с которой к нему обратились. 

— Вы хотите знать, почему вы испытываете желание быть близко к Приликле, несмотря на отсутствие физического влечения, — начал он. — Думаю, это желание — ваш подсознательный ответ на другую проблему, от которой страдает ваша цинруссианская личность, и, по всей видимости, желание исчезнет, когда копию личности и ее проблемы сотрут. 

— Я не понимаю, — пожаловался Конвей. — Какая проблема? С чего бы я счел секс решением, когда моя цинруссианская часть не чувствует влечения к Приликле? 

— Все физиологические проблемы возникают из-за неудовлетворенных потребностей, — ответил О’Мара. — Какие из них у вашей цинруссианской личности не удовлетворены? 

— Я не знаю! — ответил Конвей. — Я поменял свою диету, свой режим сна, я провел некоторое время при пониженной гравитации...

— Не все потребности — физические, — подсказал О’Мара. 

— Тогда что, эмоциональные? — начал Конвей, и остановился. О’Мара наблюдал, как появляется осознание. — Вы имеете в виду эмпатические способности... которые есть у Приликлы, но нет у меня. Цинруссианская часть личности чувствует себя... разъединенной, как если бы у меня отсутствовало зрение или рука. Она хочет знать, что Приликла чувствует — она должна знать, что Приликла чувствует, но я — не могу, я этого не умею. 

О’Мара ждал, пока Конвей разберется до конца. 

— Но мне кажется, — медленно продолжил Конвей, — один из побочных эффектов секса — эмоциональная близость. Такая, что цинруссиане чувствуют, просто находясь рядом. 

После паузы в три секунды, О’Мара поинтересовался:

— Что-то еще? 

— О, думаю, нет, — ответил Конвей и удалился.

***

Только две недели спустя О’Мара узнал, как все разрешилось. Конвей запросил еще одну консультацию после того, как мнемограмму стерли — и О’Мара боялся, что нетипичное влечение не ушло вместе с ней. И все же он воодушевленно поинтересовался:

— Как вы решили свою проблему с Приликлой?

— Ох, — покраснел Конвей, — понадобились два антигравитационных пояса и больше терпения, чем я когда либо мог себе представить, что имею, но, э-э-э... 

О’Мара попенял себе за излишнее любопытство. 

— ...теперь у меня проблемы не с Приликлой.

— А с кем?

— С Мерчисон, — признался тот. Человечно-земная романтическая фигура в жизни Конвея. — Я надеялся, что вы, возможно, скажете ей, что я страдал от воздействия какой-либо ужасной формы мнемографического безумия?

***

О’Маре нравились пациенты, которые предлагали свои собственные решения. Эту версию он вполне мог подтвердить, тем более, что так оно и было. 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Мнемограмма безумия"


End file.
